There has been known a program of a device driver that determines whether a processing of a stored (hold) print command is executed or not based on determination whether there exists a next print page or not.
According to the program of the device driver, image data of one page is divided into several parts. After transmission of the front half of the image data to the image recording device, transmission of a next page presence command (print command) or transmission of the last half of the image data (print command) are holding. When the processing of the page is executed, it is determined whether there exists a page that has been processed before the page (whether the number of processed pages is one or more). If there exists a processed page, it is determined that a next page exists (the page that is currently processed corresponds to the next page), and after the transmission of the next page presence command, the last half of the image data of the processed page is transmitted.
However, according to the conventional program of the device driver, the determination whether the stored print command is output or not, that is, the determination whether the processing of the stored print command is executed or not is determined based on only the number of printed pages. Therefore, appropriate determination may not be made.